


12 Feet Under

by hibiscuslashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bottom Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is a lifeguard, Lukes aSS, M/M, Malum are Malum, Top Ashton, he thicc, luke is a hopeless romantic, luke is thicc, slow updates with this one sorry :c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuslashton/pseuds/hibiscuslashton
Summary: "Y-you actually saved me?""Well I'd hope I saved you, that IS my job."Or the one in which Luke catches feelings for a man he saved from drowning.©2018 @babyboylukes/hibiscuslashtonStarted: 10/7/18Completed: TBA





	12 Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my second Lashton fanfic that I’m writing so I hope you all like it! Because they are not all written in my drafts etc I’m sad to inform you that updates will be slow and once in a while (I’m aiming for at least once a month) so that’s all aND please leave Kudos and comments/suggestions for me and I will get back to you ASAP. Thank you for reading, and as always you can find my published fanfics here as well as on Wattpad at @babyboylukes

* * *

Being a lifeguard wasn't easy for Luke; especially when it comes down to saving people's lives, but he enjoys swimming so he thought why the hell not. Wrong choice. Every day all he ever heard was that he was a hero and that he should be proud of it, but he isn't. He doesn't feel like a hero. He mainly feels upset that HE's the one who cares more about a child's wellbeing than the mother or father who let their kid that deep into the pool. How could they be so reckless as to not realize that their beloved child is drowning? Of course not everyone is that way, he knows that—but a majority of parents are. Children drowning wouldn't happen at least 95% of the time if the parents were more aware of their surroundings.

 

The same routine went on today, as always. He always made sure people were following precautions, did his daily diving lesson, and kept lookout for the usual signs of drowning— which contrary to popular belief is NOT even close to how drowning is depicted in movies. There is no screaming or yelling, no rapid arm movements, drowning is usually less active than that. Its usually quiet and most of the time they can't scream because they're busy gasping for air, while screaming is actually expelling air from the lungs.

 

Everything was going well today until closing time. Luke isn't really one to judge, he swears, but he was almost positive that the man he saw diving into the pool somewhat knew what he was doing. Turns out he was wrong. The man should have come above the water approximately 2-3 seconds after he dove into the water, but he didn't.

 

Luke counted, one, two, three, four, five. Five was unusually long for a dive, and his suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the slightest bit of blood arise to the surface of the clear water. Jumping into action, he blew the whistle and dove into the water to retrieve the man who he was hoping had some chance of living. He ALWAYS has to blow things out of proportion because situations like this are never timed. Anything can happen in a matter of seconds depending on who you are; that's Luke's motto.

 

The blonde boy hurriedly searches for the wound, focusing on the face, neck, back, and head— what he was taught in training. After finding the wound, he began starting CPR. He put his hand in a fist right below the breast bone, placing his other hand wrapped around his fist and pressed. One two three,  plug nose, inhale, lean down, exhale. One two three, plug nose, inhale, lean down, exhale. He had done this many times before and got a license for it in high school health class, so he was legally well prepared. After five times of pushing and breathing, the man lurched forward, coughing up water vigorously and wincing due to the pressure.

 

"Y-You actually saved me..?" the man gasped out, seeming shocked for a reason that Luke really didn't understand.

 

"Well I'd hope I saved you, this IS my job..."

 

The man just smiled.


End file.
